


RK-Damn it

by DpsMercy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Family, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Most relationships are background only, No true plot, Swearing, but that's Hank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DpsMercy/pseuds/DpsMercy
Summary: During the Cyberlife tower raid, Connor manages to turn two androids of his series deviant, the RK800-60 and RK900. Once the dust settles, this doesn’t make life easier for anyone, especially not Hank or anyone else in their lives.





	1. How it all begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so in this scenario Connor somehow manages to convert RK800-60 during their fight at the Cyberlife tower, and then they stumble upon RK900 while raiding the tower for more droids.  
> I’m sorry if any of this is OOC, I need more practice, though I guess it will be hard to be OOC for RK 800-60 and 900, since there isn’t much of them in the game in the first place.  
> Also if anyone wants to volunteer as a Beta reader, please do.

Hank had definitely not been happy when he first got partnered up with Connor, the RK-800 android he had then called a plastic prick. But the damn bot grew on him (like a tumor), he couldn’t deny. He started to like the guy, even more so when Connor began breaking away from his programming, putting empathy above whatever mission Cyberlife put into his code, when he became a person. He didn’t mind having Connor as his partner, even began calling him son, though never where Connor (or anyone else) could overhear. He felt protective of the android (and yes, he knew that Connor could probably find dozens of ways to eliminate any target put before him, the damn killing machine), and Connor had surely carved himself a soft spot into Hank’s heart, somewhere near Sumo and his memory of Cole.

However, Connor was now trying Hank’s patience. Big time.

Hank raised his face from his hands, only to see that the image before him hadn’t changed. There, in front of the Cyberlife tower, in the background of hundreds of newly-awakened droids marching towards Detroit, stood not one Connor, but three.

Well, not exactly three. One was Connor, his Connor, the RK800, then there were the other two, freshly deviants, the one who had held Hank at gunpoint and still wouldn’t meet his eyes, the so-called RK800-60, and then the one they had found in another room, the blue-eyed and slightly taller RK900.

“Hank, please.” Connor pleaded, doing his best impression of a begging puppy. Hank really wanted to punch whoever weaponized puppy eyes and installed them on the damn bot, since soon he had two more pairs of them fixed on him. He could do nothing but sigh.   
“Alright, damn it. I’ll keep the two safe at home, now don’t you have a revolution to save?”

Connor instantly brightened while his two… lookalikes? Siblings? Hank settled on siblings- relaxed ever so slightly. Had Hank not first seen Connor as a machine, he would not have noticed. Before the lieutenant could even blink, Connor was gone within the android crowd, leaving him behind with the other two.

He turned around to leave, only to look back after a few steps.

“Well, what are you waiting for? The car’s this way.”

A few steps later he turned around again to face the RK’s now thankfully following him.  
  
“And pick some damn names, I’m not calling you by your serial numbers, and Connor 2 and Connor 3 is out of the question.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crack begins next chapter, where Gavin has a bad day.


	2. Gavin wonders if Connor has had an update, or if he needs a shrink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RK siblings decide they don’t like Gavin at all. The hell at the station begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Also, if you want, leave behind suggestions into what mess the RKs could get into next.

Things had calmed down after the android uprising, and because of Markus’ peaceful ways, the public opinion on the androids had yet to waver much away from being overwhelmingly supportive, despite a few radical groups growing here and there.

After the half-stopped evacuation of Detroit, humans were slow to trickle back, but that didn't mean that the Detroit police force had less work to do, nor that it was any less understaffed, and anyone willing and capable was greeted with (mostly) open arms, android or no. Some of the police androids had already returned, now as paid employees, some were starting their first day again. 

 

“Okay, stay here, don't cause a mess, I need to talk to Fowler about who you're assigned to.” Hank pointed at Caleb. (The RK900 had been ridiculously happy when he had settled on that name, though said happiness had only been translated by the minute upturn of his lips. Hank really thought the guy needed a few lessons on expressions, but Connor was trying his best already.)

“You, keep your brother out of trouble.” He then pointed at Connor, who only raised his hands slightly in mock surrender. It wasn't his fault Caleb liked to analyze and scan everything. Blame Cyberlife.

“This will end badly, I feel it.” And with those parting words, Hank marched off, leaving the two androids to awkwardly stand at his desk.

 

Not a second later, both RK models’ LEDs flashed in sync with an incoming message.

 

**Conan: Day not yet ruined?**

 

And there was the third of last of the trio, RK800-60, the only one who hadn't yet made up his mind on joining the Detroit police. He so far preferred to stay home or help out the androids around the city.

 

**Connor: It will get worse in two seconds.**

 

At that, Caleb turned to his brother with a minute tilt to his head. Connor had already learnt to associate that with an unspoken question. The ‘?’ sent in by Conan needed an answer anyway.

 

**Connor: Gavin’s here.**

 

The elder of the three replied with another message, tilting his head towards the doors to catch Caleb's attention, whose usually strict expression became just a tad bit more sour. All three RKs shared Connor’s memories from before his deviancy, courtesy of Cyberlife planning to use both to replace him in time, and thus all three already knew what the detective brought with him. When the call came, it was no surprise.

“Look at that, the plastic detective is back in town!”

Connor turned to face the man with his usual vague smile and a greeting of a courteous 'Hello detective Reed’.

“Still in uniform? Free will didn't work out for- what the?” The grating voice cut off as the man did a double take as Caleb turned and took a step forward.

“Detective Reed, I'm Caleb. It's nice to make your acquaintance.”  The android spoke up, his voice much quieter and just a toucher deeper than Connor’s.

Gavin stepped back from the extended hand, which Caleb soon lowered. “Shit, there's two of you now?”

Both were about to correct the detective when a helpful message flashed across their systems.

 

**Conan: Don't tell that fucker I exist.**

 

Yes, Conan seemed to have picked up all the nice things from humanity, swearing included.

“Yes, there's two of us in a manner of speaking, but we're different models. I thought it would be easy to tell.” Connor pointed out. Between one mostly black and one mostly white uniform, even someone who had trouble with the height and slight facial changed would easily tell them apart.

Gavin sputtered at the slight jab. “Well, glad the production stopped at two plastic assholes.” He replied before walking away.

 

**Conan: ETA 15 minutes.**

 

Connor and Caleb exchanges similar glances of mild confusion.

 

**Caleb: Changed your mind?**

 

**Conan: No, I have plans, and now you do too. Listen up.**

 

***Timeskips make a story easy***

 

Gavin was not having a nice day. If anything came from an Android revolution, it was paperwork, paperwork, and even more paperwork. At least the two plastic bastards seemed stuck with it too, or at least Hank’s was, sitting at his usual desk, computer on. The other -Caleb or something- sat at the Lieutenant's desk, scrolling through one of the magazines that somehow always were scattered across the station.

Gavin cast one last glance at Hank and Connor before going into the break room. He probably needed to dangerously thin his blood with caffeine if he wanted to get through all the reports currently vying for his attention.

A shuffling behind him made him turn around, expecting to see another co-worker, and he nearly recoiled as he came face to face with Connor. How had the android gotten here so quick? Gavin had only seen him a second ago, and the damn plastic idiot would have needed to sprint to clear the distance unless he had mastered teleportation. Or cloning. But no, there wasn't anyone besides Caleb at Connor’s desk, at least as far as Gavin could see.

 

“Is everything alright, Detective?”

Gavin blinked himself out of his stupor. “Shut it, Plastic. Why would you care?” He turned away to make his coffee.

“I was under the impression we were friends.”

Gavin almost upturned his mug as he turned around. “You what?”

Connor wasn’t there anymore.

He blinked once. Twice. The android didn’t reappear. A quick step out the door put him right within Gavin’s sight, right back at the table, chatting with Caleb as he pointed at something on a screen. Did androids learn to teleport? Gavin was tempted to type the question into google, just in case.

 

*** ***

 

Gavin was just returning from his lunch break when he saw Hank, Caleb, and Connor exit the station. He skirted around them as much as he could. He could swear Connor somehow managed to be at two places at once today. 

One second he would see him walk into the break room, and the other the damn android would be walking up from a different direction to drop something off at his desk. One moment he would turn towards the holding cells along with Caleb, showing him around, and the other he would be stepping out of the break room with a coffee for Hank, and Caleb would walk out the previous hall alone.

Gavin fully believed he must have been losing it. Or he wasn’t getting enough sleep. Or it was too much caffeine. Or Connor got an upgrade that let him teleport, whatever google said about such technology being impossible be damned.

He couldn’t even muster his usual report as Connor greeted him in passing with a cordial ‘Hello, detective’.

At least now the station would be free of one maddening android, Gavin thought as he stepped through the sliding doors.

Gavin was wrong.

Here was Connor, standing at Hank’s desk and picking a phone off of it. Gavin froze like a deer in the headlights, while Connor straightened up, turned around, and greeted him with his usual smile and a ‘Hank forgot his phone’. The android waved the device in the air as if to show it off before walking by Gavin and out the door the detective had just come through. The only entrance into the station. 

Gavin stood there for another minute, at least until Tina Chen pointedly bumped into him on her way out.

 

*** ***

 

Hank and the two androids came back an hour or so later from what Gavin supposed must have been a late lunch break, and not a call to some crime scene. Not that he had prayed that it would be a crime scene. Not at all. He definitely didn’t feel his stress go from a nice three to a nine the moment Connor came into his vision.

Damn that android. Gavin couldn’t focus, his paranoid gaze constantly drifting towards him.

He lifted his eyes from his paperwork right to in time to see Connor turn towards the break room, and Gavin took his chance. He would figure out what the fuck the android was doing once and for all.

His stride was as sure as he could make it as he marched into the room where Connor was pouring a coffee to bring to Hank.

“Hey, Connor!”

“Finally using my name, detective?” The android replied, his smile just a dash closer to a smirk than usual. Gavin couldn’t give two shits about the slip in his own trademark spiteful demeanor.

“For the love of god, what-”

“Oy, Gavin!”

Gavin nearly held back an annoyed scream as he took a step back and turned to face Hank, his voice nearly a hiss. “What is it?”

“Your phone won’t shut the fuck up!” The lieutenant replied, helpfully pointing to where a phone was certainly trying its best to vibrate off the table

Gavin didn’t even hear that. 

His eyes locked on Connor, standing behind the lieutenant. Gavin twisted back, only to face the Connor before him in the break room, a cup of coffee in hand.

“I believe the fitting expression would be ‘you look like you’ve seen a ghost’, detective. Is everything alright?” Connor spoke up, the trademark disarming clueless lilt to his voice, head tilted to the side like he was some curious bird.

Gavin didn’t answer as he hurried to turn once again towards Hank, only to see Caleb where Connor had stood. He could swear that had been Connor. What the actual fuck.

He turned back around only to see Connor, yes this was Connor, black-grey outfit and all, hold the coffee out to him. “I think you need it more.” The android declared, and Gavin couldn’t process the situation enough to do anything but take the cup and return to his desk.

He wondered if it would fix whatever was wrong with his head if he slammed it against the tabletop hard enough.

 

*** ***

Another hour later, Gavin was at the end of the line. “Hank, I have a question.”

The lieutenant looked up from the screen before him. “Yes, Gavin?”

“It’s about Connor.”

Now Hank seemed more alert, leaning back in his seat, arms crossed. “What about him?” He tilted back even more to look behind him, where Gavin could also see the android in question talking with his white-clad near-double.

“Have you noticed anything strange about him?” Gavin looked back down at Hank. That’s about as subtle as he could make his damn question without seeming absolutely paranoid. At this point, he was maybe a step away from begging for answers.

“No, Connor’s his usual self. Anything wrong?”

“If you have any complaints, you can bring them directly to me.” A calm voice spoke up behind Gavin. The detective’s face went completely white as he turned.

The voice belonged to Connor. Connor, who was only now walking into the station from the absolutely different direction from where Gavin had just seen him.

“Are you alright, detective?”

“I’m done.” Gavin declared, staring right at the android. “Fuck this, I’m done. I’m done!” He threw his hands up and stormed away, not giving a single shit about the paperwork left on his desk, or whatever else he was leaving behind. He just needed out, and away from the person Gavin was sure was one more teleportation trick away from becoming a staple in his nightmares.

 

As Gavin left the station, Connor returned sat at his table, only to be joined by what to anyone would have been an identical twin.   
“Told you it would work.” Conan smiled and the two RK800’s bumped their fists together.

Caleb followed only a few steps behind. Compared to the other two, he looked emotionless, but a tilt on his not-quite-smile was his equivalent to their grins.

“So who wants to tell him tomorrow he got partnered up with me?”

Connor and Hank volunteered the each other at the same time.

 


	3. Hank and Gavin talk a little.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb got partnered up with Gavin, so it’s time for Hank to give the lieutenant (and dad) version of a shovel talk.

So apparently Conan’s prank had gone down well, or that was just the general opinion as Gavin accepted his new assigned partner with only some scowling (and some yelling, but that had been confined to Fowler’s office, and Connor assured that Gavin threw less of a fuss than Hank had, and didn’t that make the Lieutenant grumpy the rest of the morning).

Or maybe that happened because Caleb tried to bribe his way into the detective’s good graces with a cup of coffee. It was most likely the latter, since it seemed Gavin hadn’t quite had a good night’s sleep, at least that was the story the bags under his eyes told.

But Gavin was still his abrasive self, that wouldnät change much.

“So what, I’m stuck with the coffee-boy android.”

Hank was about to step in but Caleb, quiet and reserved Caleb, beat him to it. “I can process cases and files hundreds of times faster than you.” He declared, one of his eyebrows raised just enough to make his expression both incredulous and judgemental as he stared Gavin right in the eye. “If anyone should run for coffee and let the other work in peace, that would be  _ you _ .” With that, the android sat down at his new desk and booted up the computer, as if he had said nothing at all.

That left Gavin blinking, at least until Caleb looked back up. “That doesn’t mean you don’t have to work, detective.”

As Connor dragged Hank away to their own desks, the lieutenant could still hear Gavin swearing under his breath.

 

Despite how that had gone, Hank wasn’t about to just abandon Caleb with Gavin (or Gavin with Caleb, he definitely knew how annoying it was to work with an android at first), so the moment he and Gavin had some time alone, he took his chance.

“We need to talk.”

“That’s the worst line to start any conversation with.”

“Shut it, Reed.” Hank rolled his eyes. “I’m trying to do you a favor.”

Surprising both of them, Gavin didn’t argue, but only sank down lower in the break room seat. “I’m listening.” He added after a moment of awkward silence.

Hank ran through the list he had made in his head. “First, keep sarcasm and metaphors to a minimum around Caleb.”

The detective chuckled to himself. “They break his coding or something?”

“You don’t want to be stuck explaining sarcasm to an android who takes it all too literally. I’ve lived through enough of that shit with Connor.” Hank frowned to himself. “And if you see him heading to a bloodstain, look away.”

Now that seemed to elicit genuine surprise from Gavin. “Why?”

“Seeing someone stick blood in their mouths is fucking disgusting, trust me. You’ll think about germs for hours.” Gavin was blinking owlishly at Hank, so he explained. “Blood analysis or something, and some Cyberlife fuck decided that giving bots an oral fixation would be funny.”

“Anything else I should know.”

“Only that Caleb will probably be more competent at being a detective than you’ll ever be.” Hank couldn’t help but say (not like it wasn't true, at least in his opinion. His android boys were the best, end of story, not that he’d say it out loud).

As Hank went to leave, Gavin opened his mouth to reply, but then Hank suddenly turned back.

“Oh, and one more thing.”

Gavin looked wary of whatever he would say next. That expression on Hank’s face never brought any good news.  “What is it, Anderson?”

Hank suddenly was uncomfortably close, one accusing finger pressing to Gavin's chest, his voice down to a threatening growl. “You get my boy hurt, and I swear even Connor won’t be able to find your body.” Hank declared as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Not that he would be looking much.”

With that, Hank finally left, and Gavin was left behind wondering exactly how long he had left to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for chapters, you can comment, and I might just write one.


	4. Welcome to Conan’s 'did you know' facts corner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you get a bored android stuck in a car?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in one day. Enjoy.

Conan, much like Connor, had the annoying (at least in Hank's opinion) tick of playing with a coin when bored. And if there was one place to be bored, it’s when you were stuck in traffic for nearly half an hour.

Ten minutes in Conan had begun playing with the coin, and barely five minutes after that Hank had no choice but take it away or lose his sanity to the continuous plinking and clicking of the quarter flying around. 

But where Connor never complained at Hank swiping the coin away when it got on his nerves, the RK800 then opting to get out the music player Hank had gotten him and listen to whatever he had a taste for at that point, Conan was quite different. He was petty, and he knew the best way to be so.

Hank really wished Cyberlife had created a mute button.

“Did you know that slugs have four noses?”

Just like the last ten times, Conan drawled the fact in his most annoying explanation-mode tone after which came a five-second pause. Yes, Hank counted at this point.

“Did you know a duck and a rooster were the first passengers in a hot air balloon?”

“Conan…” Hank tried to fit as much disappointment as he could into his voice.

“Did you know the French language has seventeen different words for surrender?”

The line of cars only moved the smallest bit forward, but stopped again, earning a sigh from everyone.

“Did you know the average woman uses her height in lipstick every five years?”

Hank sighed. “Stop with the facts.”

Five seconds.

“Did you know that in France it is legal to marry a dead person?”

Hank was gripping the steering wheel hard enough for his knuckles to go white.

“Did you know that a group of twelve or more cows is called a flink?”

“Where do you even get these from?” Hank turned back towards Conan who was sprawled in the back seat.

“The internet. Also, did you know that in 1386 a pig in France was executed by public hanging for the murder of a child?”

Hank groaned. “Please tell me you'll run out of facts sometime.”

Conan shrugged. “Highly improbable and by the way, did you know that you can tell the sex of a horse by its teeth, as females have 36 while most males have 40?”

Hank looked at the other two RKs for a way to be saved. But no, Caleb seemed to be in whatever passed for sleep for androids and Connor, the traitor, was nodding along to a beat Hank could faintly hear coming from his headphones, seemingly oblivious to the sounds in the car.

“Did you know that Los Angeles full name is El Pueblo de Nuestra Señora la Reina de los Ángeles del Río de Porciúncula?”

“You're acting very childish right now.” Hank berated.

“Yes, but your reactions are entertaining. By the way, did you know that sloths take two weeks to digest their food?”

“For fuck’s sake, stop!”

“Did you know that it is physically impossible for pigs to look up into the sky?”

Hank groaned. Another five seconds passed.

“Did you know catfish are the only animals that naturally have an odd number of whiskers?”

Hank couldn't take it anymore. “That's it. If you don't shut up, I'll tell Gavin about that teleporting Connor prank you pull.”

At once, Conan's mouth clicked closed. If there was one thing Conan liked more than being petty for his own reasons, it was being petty to, in his eyes, get revenge for slights against his brothers, which included keeping Gavin on his toes around Connor. The detective had even stopped being as much of a dick. (Conan gave it two weeks before he apologized to Connor. Caleb bet on one.)

There was almost one full blessed minute of silence before a soft voice spoke up from the back seat beside Conan.

“That was a low blow, Hank.” Caleb pointed out, his eyes still closed. “Just for that, did you know that-”

Hank regretted his every decision and wondered if Connor would be mad if he ripped his brothers’ voiceboxes out. Connor continued to nod along to the beat, turned towards the window just enough that Hank couldn’t see his grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tempted to do a version of this setting but with angst (or include it in this fic, your vote). Because Conan and Connor would definitely wonder if they're even necessary since their exact clone exists, while Caleb would wonder if his brothers secretly hate him, since he was made to replace them.


	5. Meet my friends, Ralph and Jerry, Jerry, Jerry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it 'Jerry' or 'the Jerrys'? Hank learns the difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to Lost_Happiness for beta reading!

Conan, just like Connor, held quite a lot of guilt about the time when he had tried to stop the revolution, even if he played quite a small part compared to Connor himself, so it wasn’t much of a surprise when the android ended up taking an active role with helping out what was the tentatively forming android government born of what was left behind of the leaders of Jericho, or just doing menial tasks, tracking down lost androids or helping them settle in to any buildings the government had ceded to them.

Most androids were still wary of humans, so liaisons were needed, which was exactly why Hank and Connor, along with Caleb and Gavin (much to the detective’s displeasure) were most often the ones to handle any sort of crime or report involving androids.

At first, Hank didn’t quite understand Conan’s jokes about the Jericho team needing a negotiator on site all the time, but after he once decided to go pick Conan up and thus earned a first row seat to a fight between North and Josh, he understood that maybe the jokes held some truth to them.

Anyway, between the three RKs, Conan was definitely the most outgoing one, so it was no surprise to Hank when a certain question came up.

“Hey, Hank, is it okay if some friends come over? I want to show them Sumo.”

Had Hank been more awake, he would have laughed to himself about how Conan sounded like a child asking a parent for permission to bring his friends from school over. Since it was early in the morning and he was getting ready for work, he didn’t pay much attention. “Sure. Just don’t burn the house down. Will it be Markus and Simon and the rest?”

Conan, currently struggling to leash Sumo who was all too excited to go for a walk, shook his head. “No. Ralph and Jerrys.”

And with a ‘see ya!’ thrown over his shoulder Conan was gone, dragged away by Sumo with barely enough time to close the door, and definitely not enough time for Hank to ask why the name ‘Jerry’ had been turned into a plural. Whatever, Hank decided, maybe some androids just liked to pick strange names. Caleb had left hours before when a case had been called in at what Hank considered was almost illegally early in morning and Connor was dressing in another room, so there wasn’t anyone around to correct him.

 

*** ***

 

The day had been much too long. Hank needed alcohol, no matter what Connor (and Caleb, and Conan) repeatedly said about the harm it did to his health. The lieutenant only remembered Conan’s request when he opened the door to his home, and suddenly saw it full of people.

“What the fuck?” Hank muttered as he blinked dumbly at the crowd while behind him, Connor helpfully pipped up with “Hi Ralph, hi Jerrys!”

Almost at once the entire group turned towards the door, and Hank finally saw that all the androids currently right before him were identical, at least until Conan pushed his way through the crowd, tugging another android along behind him.   
“Hi Hank, I want to you to meet Ralph-” The RK gestured at the one different android besides him, one with half his face scarred blue and the goofiest smile Hank had ever seen in his entire life. “-and then there’s the Jerrys.”

Hank’s brain must have come to a stop. “The Jerrys?”

Conan nodded. “Yeah, Jerry-” He pointed at one of the identical androids, “-Jerry-”, a point at one more of the androids, then another, and another, and another “-Jerry, and Jerry, and Jerry, and continue until you reach the last Jerry .”

All of the Jerrys waved with a chorus of greetings and some compliments aimed at Sumo. There was a happy boof somewhere from the living room from the dog.

Behind Hank, Connor and Caleb waved back, one much more enthusiastic than the other. Hank only sighed, “I’m too fucking old and not drunk enough for this.” He then finally declared, “Don’t burn the house down, I want to be here to see it happen.” With that, the lieutenant simply turned on his heel and marched by two confused androids back to his car. Thank god bars were still open at this hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, last vote: do I add angst and such into this fic, or create a sister fic in this setting, but with plot and sad stuff and keep this separate?


	6. Alice and the RK uncles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice learns some things from her favorite uncles, as children do. Kara isn't happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you Lost_Happiness for beta reading!

They must have made a strange sight walking around the park, the RKs, Luther, Kara, and Alice. The child android ran ahead, followed closely by Luther and Caleb, the two making sure the youngest (at least in appearance, since Caleb was the last to be constructed between all of them) wouldn’t get hurt.

Connor had come in contact with Kara and her family when he tried to apologize for his past actions as a deviant hunter, since he had nearly chased them to their deaths at the highway, which they may not have crossed unscathed had Hank not held Connor back. Kara was all too happy to leave old history behind, and soon there was an easy back and forth between Kara’s entire family and the RK siblings, going so far as Alice beginning to call them all uncles (maybe because it amused her to yell ‘uncle!’ and watch three androids get confused about which of them she called for).

 

“Thank you for watching over her today,” Kara said to Connor, while she watched over the three that were running ahead.

“It was no problem,” Connor replied. Really, it wasn’t. With the three RKs on the case, how hard could it have been to watch over a child? (The answer was: very hard. They were detective androids, not housekeepers, and Alice was a terror if she set her mind on something. But nothing too bad happened, besides maybe a few cupboard doors that would now fall off if someone as much as looked at them wrong, but as long as nobody else, especially Hank, knew, that wasn’t a problem.)

“Really,” Conan, walking at the other side of Kara, insisted. “Alice is a little angel. What I don’t understand is why you’d return to Detroit of all-”

 

He was suddenly cut off as there was a yelp cutting through the air- Alice tripped over a stone as she tried to run after a pigeon and ended up sprawled on the ground. Luther was by her side in no time, helping the girl up, who looked more mad than hurt as she brushed dirt off her clothes.

The girl looked at Kara with a look of determination. “Kara, please excuse my potty mouth,” Alice declared.

Well, seems like she had picked something up from Caleb already. There were very few people the child android could have picked up that stilted style of speech from.

What Kara didn’t notice, as she looked away, was Connor looking like a deer caught in the headlights as he pointedly stared at his twin, while Conan waved his hand in a cutting motion in front of his neck in the universal sign of ‘for the love of God and all that is holy, don't say anything’.

And so Kara said, “Potty mouth excused.”

 

At once, a bright smile bloomed across Alice’s face as she kicked the offending rock away, the action followed by a string of words that shouldn't be said in a young girl's voice. “Take that, you damn cuntloving cocksucker.”

Even a deaf person could probably hear a pin drop in that park, at least until the moment of silence was broken by the sound of an android sprinting away and Kara's roar of “Conan get back here this instant!” as she followed suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, updates might come much slower, as I ran out of ideas :/ Also, the vote for a sisterfic won, so I might work on that.


	7. If you don't have people skills installed, mild manipulation could be okay too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb is trying his best to become friends with Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "There's no way Connor never googled 'how do I make friends?'." A friend told me, and this happened. Sorry for it being so short.

If there was one android you could rely on to follow a routine and rarely do anything out of the norm, it was Caleb. To most he seemed more machine than deviant, what with his stoic demeanor and almost active avoidance of any social interaction. So Hank was surprised when, in a rare occasion that he and Connor were entering the precinct at the same time as Caleb (few were the days when Connor managed to wake Hank at a reasonable hour for work), he got to see the android pull a small bag of sweets out of his jacket pocket.

As if sensing Hank’s confused stare, Caleb offered up the open bag. “Would you like some?”

Hank shook his head. “Why do you even have those? You don't eat.”

“Connor and I were talking about Pavlovian responses.” Caleb replied with the faintest of shrugs as he lowered the offered bag of candy, while Connor only paid a little more attention to the conversation at the sound of his name.

Hank squinted as he tried to recall where he had last heard the name ‘Pavlov’. “And?”

“Detective Reed has a sweet tooth.” The android declared as if that one statement would clear everything up.

Luckily, something finally clicked in Hank's brain and he put two and two together. “You're training Gavin like a dog!”

Caleb blinked a couple of times, the only sign of him being taken aback. “You worded that as something negative, yet your tone portrays happiness. I am… confused.” The android admitted.

Hank ignored the half-question. “Does it work?”

“I think so.”

Hank made sure to zero in on Gavin the moment the detective was within his sights.

Once the man noticed Caleb, he seemed to almost perk up, a smile on his face, one that vanished as soon as it appeared, replaced by mild confusion, aimed probably at his own reaction.

“Candy?” Caleb asked as soon as he passed Gavin’s desk, and the detective swiped a handful of sweets from the bag with a mumbled thank you in an evidently familiar move, still seemingly confused, eyes unfocused as he pondered something, at least until he noticed Connor and Hank. 

“What are you two smiling at?”

“None of your business, Reed.” Hank did his best to scowl and not start laughing when, walking behind him, Connor mumbled ‘woof’.


End file.
